Tsubone
Tsubone is a senior female butler of the Zoldyck Family. It is hinted that she is also the master of many other butlersCh 324, p.17. She and her granddaughter AmaneCh 326, p.19 are Silva's most trusted subordinatesCh 326, p.6. Appearance and Personality Tsubone is a tall, bulky elderly woman with her hair tied into 2 long pigtails. She wears a black pantsuit, heels, and a monocle in her right eye. Tsubone is a very loyal and obedient servant; while she does not like her mistress Kikyo personally, she will not refuse to follow her orders. Even though she seems to be strict to Killua, she has a special feeling for him and is even willing to die to help him, but not for Illumi and Milluki because of their likeness to their motherCh 327, p.3. She is analytical and quick-witted. Plot After Killua makes a wish that Nanika will kill Kikyo if they cannot leave Kukuroo Mountain in 30 minutes, Silva has no choice but to let them go. However, he orders Tsubone and Amane, his most trusted subordinates, to accompany them to Gon's hospital. If Killua violates any rules of Level 4 of Movement Restriction, such as getting away from Alluka for more than 1 meter, Tsubone and Amane will immediately bring him back home. Tsubone meets Killua when he is about to leave the mountain. Seeing her, Nanika asks her for a pinky nail. Tsubone fulfills the request then disappears after saying she will be secretly watching them. On the way, Killua's car is driven off the mountain road into a forest by Illumi. He then uses Godspeed to get away from his servants with Alluka. Tsubone chases after him but cannot keep up with his speed on a paved road by herself. She calls Amane and Canary to her and transforms into a motorcycle running on their aura. When the 3 of them are about to overtake Killua, he loses them again by running off into a forest. Reasoning that Killua is heading for the airport of the next city, Tsubone and the 2 young servants arrive there before him. She then follows Killua's airship but feels that she has been tailed by someone. After transforming into a small jet and ascending above the clouds with Amane, she no longer feels being watched, but as soon as she is out of the clouds she feels eyes on her again. Tsubone immediately realizes that the video feed from her monocle has been sent to Illumi and she is unintentionally leading him to Killua. However she cannot remove the monocle because wearing it was an order from Kikyo. After Killua and Alluka are surrounded by Illumi and his Needle People, Tsubone appears, says that she is the spy and gives Nanika two more finger nails at her request. She then tells Killua to make use of the wish to kill Illumi and let her and Amane pay the price. However, Killua asks Nanika to heal her hand and reveals that a healing wish will not result in any bad consequences. Seeing that, Illumi leaves, allowing Tsubone and Amane to continue to go with Killua to the hospital. After Gon is healed, she is ordered by the Zoldycks, who have known that Killua can ask Alluka to do anything without consequences, to tell Killua that his movement restriction has been canceled. Abilities Tsubone is quite fast, as demonstrated when she managed to keep up with Goodspeed-mode Killua on a forest terrain. She is also very confident of her fighting abilities, going as far as threatening to knock Killua out instantly if he breaks any Movement Restriction rules. Nen Tsubone is a Conjurer. Her ability is called Rider's High (大和撫子七変化 (ライダーズハイ) lit. Seven Transformations of the Perfect Woman). It allows her to materialize various types of vehicles based on her own body. She cannot drive herself because the vehicles run mainly on the rider's or riders' aura. So far two of her transformations have been shown, a motorcycle and a small jet. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zoldyck Family's servants Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers